


Pure reed900 domestic fluff

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Ficlets, Kids, M/M, Soft RK900, more characters to come I'm sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: A series of ficlets featuring Gavin Reed, Ricky (rk900) and their two recently adopted kids





	1. Dada

**Author's Note:**

> This series takes place after my story "Never Quite My Style" which explains how the two came to adopt the kids.

Gavin leaned his head on Ricky’s shoulder, eyes glancing over the list of houses on the laptop screen. “Nah,” he said. Ricky clicked on the next page, a new group of houses popping up on the screen. “Nah.”

Ricky sighed turned his head slightly. “Perhaps it would help if you gave me some idea of what you’re looking for. Specifics.”

Gavin shrugged. “I don’t know. A house. With rooms?”

Ricky closed the laptop and Gavin sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He let out a little groan. He looked out across the dark room now only illuminated by the soft glow of the television screen. Oliver was sitting in the armchair, flipping through something on a tablet, not paying any attention to them. Yasmine was in her crib in the corner. She had been asleep a second ago, but now she was standing up, holding onto the edge of the crib, staring at them.

Ricky stood up and picked Yasmine up into his arms. He smiled at her and carried her back over to the couch. Oliver spared a glance at them, but said nothing, looking back at his tablet.

“Well it certainly needs three rooms,” Gavin said.

“What about this one, Gavin?” Oliver asked. He turned his tablet around and showed the picture of the house to the three on the couch.

Before Gavin could respond, Yas bounced up and down and said, “Gayvin!”

Gavin turned his weary expression to the toddler. “It’s Gavin,” he told her.

“Gayvin! Gayvin!” Yas said, a wide smile on her face, never ceasing to bounce.

“That’s it,” Gavin said. He grabbed the girl mid-bounce and pulled her over to his lap. He sat her down and stared at her. “Gavin,” he said, slowly.

“Gayvin,” Yas repeated, voice equally slow.

“Short a,” Gavin said. “Gavin.”

Yasmine giggled. “Gargin.”

“Not even close kid,” Gavin said, sighing and leaning back a bit.

Yasmine laughed and bounced on his leg. She reached out, hand grabbing Gavin’s nose in a tight grip. “Dada.”

The room stilled, Ricky and Oliver both watching Gavin. Gavin blinked at the toddler. He removed her hand from his nose and placed her on the ground.

“Excuse me,” he said, getting up and practically running to the bedroom.

Ricky was, of course, right behind him, slipping into the room before Gavin had the chance to close the door. 

A tight pressure gripped at his chest, making breathing difficult. He gasped through it, trying to calm himself down. Ricky grabbed his arms and looked at his face. 

“Is everything alright, detective?” Ricky asked.

“No,” Gavin said, screaming when he didn’t mean to. “Ricky.” He grabbed Ricky’s arms back, his eyes wide, his breathing still forced. “We can’t be parents. I can’t be a dad.”

“Gavin,” Ricky said, mimicking Gavin’s tone. “It’s a little late for that.”

“I know,” Gavin said. He broke away from the hold, running a hand through his hair. “What on Earth were we thinking? How could you let me do this?”

“We were thinking that they deserved a better home than they had,” Ricky said.

“But are we really better?”

“Without a doubt.”

Gavin stopped fidgeting, his body stilling as he looked at Ricky’s steady face. “How can you be so sure?”

Ricky’s face turned to a soft smile. He stepped forward and grabbed Gavin’s face with one hand, thumb drifting across his cheek. “Because I know you, Gavin. And I know that you are going to do everything you can to be a good dad. And that’s all being a good parent is. Trying your best to provide and care for your children. And I know that you never half-ass anything.”

Gavin shuffled forward, resting his head on Ricky’s chest. Ricky’s arms slithered around Gavin’s back and tightened, holding the man in a warm hug. The tension in his chest lifted and he breathed easy.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin mumbled. “I didn’t handle that well.”

“It’s alright,” Ricky said, his voice soft. He raised one hand to Gavin’s head, stroking his hair gently. “It’s still new. It’ll take some time to adjust.”

Gavin pulled back and straightened his clothes. “I’m a dad now,” he said. He chuckled. “God, I’d never thought I’d say that.”

Ricky opened the door and placed a hand on Gavin's back. “And you’ll be wonderful at it.” He gave Gavin a quick kiss on the cheek and followed him back out to the living room. 

Oliver was sitting on the couch, playing with Yasmine who sat on his lap. He looked up at them, his eyes wide and questioning.

“Uh, sorry,” Gavin said. He sat down next to the two children. He pulled Yasmine back into his lap and patted her back. 

Yasmine put her hands on top of Gavin’s and looked up at him with wide, glossy eyes. “Papa?” she asked, her voice a bit gurgly.

Gavin fought the tightness in his chest, more easily accomplished with Ricky next to him, hand around his shoulders. “Yeah,” he said, chocking the words out. “That’s, uh, easier to pronounce at least.”

Yasmine giggled and tilted forward, thumping her head against Gavin’s abdomen. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. Gavin squeezed her into a hug and glanced at Oliver, who was watching them with a wary eye.

“You too,” Gavin said. He held out one arm and gestured.

“Really!?” Oliver asked. Gavin nodded and he laughed, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s neck and hugging him sideways. He looked at Ricky over Gavin’s head. “Can I call you dad too?”

Ricky smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair. “Of course you can.”

“This is the best family ever,” Oliver said.

And he wasn’t totally wrong.


	2. Packing

Gavin stared off into the distance, wrapping a coffee mug in a newspaper. He went to set it inside the box but missed, dropping it on the floor instead. It shattered inside it’s wrapping. Gavin cursed and knelt down to clean it up.

“Having a little trouble there?” Tina asked. She walked into the kitchen carrying a stack of empty boxes.

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “Just zoned out a little.”

“You’ve been zoned out all week,” Tina said, laughing. She took overwrapping the coffee mugs, judging Gavin too clumsy to finish the task.

“I just got a lot on my mind,” Gavin said. He dumped the broken mug in the trash.

“I bet. I can’t imagine what it’s like having a toddler around.” Tina shook her head. “I bet you’re all kinds of tired huh?”

“Actually, uhm, not really.”

“Really?” Tina turned around, leaning against the counter. “Don’t they like, cry and stuff. Midnight feedings and all that jazz?”

“Yeah. But Ricky usually deals with all that.”

“How sweet.” Tina resumed her packing. “If only every guy was like that.”

“I get that he’s an android and doesn’t have to like, sleep a lot and stuff. But I feel weird. I mean, he does everything, you know?” Gavin moved next to Tina, helping her wrap the dishes. “He feeds them and changes Yas and takes them everywhere. I just...exist.”

“Aww, Gavin.” Tina placed a hand on his. “Look, it’s really great that you feel that way.”

“Gee thanks.”

“I mean that a lot of people wouldn’t care if they weren’t doing their part. The very fact that you’re concerned about how much you’re doing means that you’re a great dad.”

“You think?” Gavin shook his head and sighed. “I just wish I could do more. But every time I try Ricky just nudges me away.”

“He’s probably worried about stressing you out.” Tina held the full box closed and Gavin grabbed the nearby tape. “Since it was his idea to get them anyway.”

Gavin stretched the tape across the box, securing it closed. “I don’t know how to make him understand that I’m really okay with it.”

“Well,” Tina said, taking the box and stacking it with the others. “Are you?”

“Of course. I mean, yeah sure it’s still a little weird, and I may be freaking out about being responsible for the future of two whole people. But,” he shrugged. “I kinda like them, you know?”

Tina smirked at him. “Sounds like you kinda love them.”

“Don’t go using that kind of language in my house.”

Tina chuckled and their conversation was cut short by the front door opening.

“We’re back,” Ricky announced.

“Hi, Dad!” Oliver said. He jogged into the kitchen and ran up to Gavin, wrapping his arms around him. Tina smirked as he hugged the kid back. “We got all kinds of stuff!”

“Great. More things to move from place to place,” Gavin said with an airy laugh. The two parted. “Uh, Oliver, this is Tina. I’m pretty sure you met her at the office once.”

“Oh yes!” Oliver said. He spun around, holding out his hand. “It’s very nice to see you again, Miss Tina.”

“Oh my god,” Tina said, shaking his hand. “You are just the cutest thing in the world.”

Oliver shrugged, blushing a bit. “Thank you.”

“And hey, feel free to call me Aunty Tina.” She winked at him.

“Really?” Oliver asked, bouncing on his toes.

Gavin shook his head at her but she just smiled at the young android. “Of course!”

“I’ve never had an aunt before!” Oliver rushed forward, hugging tightly.

“I love you,” Tina said, hugging him back just as tight. “Oh, I just wanna eat you up.”

“I don’t think I’d taste very good,” Oliver said, pulling back and giggling.

Ricky stepped into the crowded kitchen, carrying some grocery bags that he set on the counter. “Sorry we’re a bit late,” he said, giving Gavin a quick kiss.

“Why did you get groceries?” Gavin asked, grabbing Ricky’s waist and refusing to let go. “We’re moving in like, three days.”

“Yes,” Ricky said, kissing him again. “And the two of you have to eat until then.” He pulled away, opening the fridge and putting the food inside. 

“We have cereal,” Gavin said.

“Ricky,” Tina said, grabbing Oliver’s shoulders. He giggled. “I”m stealing your son.”

Ricky looked at her with a raised eyebrow and straight-line mouth. “I don’t think so.”

“Papa!” Yasmine called from the living room.

Ricky turned around, closing the fridge.

“No, no,” Gavin said, holding him back. “I’ll check on her.”

“Are you sure?” Ricky asked. “I don’t mind.”

“I got this,” Gavin said, walking slowly backward. “Besides, if I remember correctly, I’m Papa.”

Ricky smiled at him and opened the fridge again.

“What’s up there, kid?” Gavin asked, spotting Yas standing in her pen, bouncing on her feet. He leaned over and picked her up.

“Jaffe,” She said, pointing to the other side of the room. The small giraffe animal was laying on the couch.

Gavin chuckled. “Did he fly again?”

“Yes,” Yas said, giggling.

Gavin sat down on the couch, setting Yas on the floor. He picked up the stuffed animal and pointed a finger at it. “Now, you. No flying without a fully licensed adult in the passenger seat.”

Yas laughed and Gavin handed her the toy. She held it up in the air, running around the table, moving him through the air and making swooshing sounds. Gavin smiled at her and leaned back on the couch, watching to make sure she didn’t run into any of the towers of boxes. 

He sighed, counting all the towers that they did have. Moving was so stressful. He couldn’t wait to be settled in their new house and actually have space to move around. It was going to be weird, he had to admit, having an actual house for once and not just an apartment. Having an actual home. And an actual family. 

He smiled. It was all worth it.


	3. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, you can pry the hank and gavin are friends hc from my cold, dead fingers. And I'm so upset that I came up with it after this series of stuff had started. So I'm gonna make it happen just you watch

Gavin squinted out the window, watching the numbers on the houses go up as they drove. Oliver sat in the back seat, mirroring his actions, although his eyes were wider and his mouth open in a wide smile. 

They pulled up to the duplex, the right half reading 1401. Their new house. Their new home.

“That’s it that’s it that’s it!” Oliver shouted. He bounced in his seat and was out of the car before Ricky even shut the engine off. He ran up the steps, pulling on the door. “It’s locked!” He called back at Gavin, who was getting out more slowly.

“That’s cause you need the key,” Gavin said. 

He fished said key out of his pocket and held it out. Oliver ran back, snatched the key, and made his way into the house before Ricky had even taken Yasmine out of her car seat.

“God, he runs fast,” Gavin said, opening the trunk of the car. 

“It’s quite exciting,” Ricky said. “I hardly blame him.”

“Well go on,” Gavin said, pulling a box out. “I’ve got this.”

Ricky smilled, unable to contain his own excitement. He kissed Gavin on the cheek and carried Yas inside. Gavin sighed, looking up at the house. He tried not to think about it too much. How in just a few months he had gone from a single, emotional mess to a father of two children practically married to an android. He was still an emotional mess, but the single part had changed at least.

He heard the screech of brakes behind him. He spun around, watching the moving van screech its way down the street. He should have never agreed to let Tina drive that thing. Eventually, the truck stopped behind his car and Tina got out, smiling broadly.

“I told you I could drive it,” she said. 

“Uh-huh,” Gavin said, smirking. “Sure don’t wanna see what the brake pads look like.”

“Shut up,” Tina said. She helped him grab a few more boxes from the car and then they headed inside.

Oliver was still running, going around the length of the house, running from living room in the front down through the kitchen and into the sundeck in the back. 

“This place is huge!” he shouted, his footsteps echoing off the walls.

Ricky was in the kitchen, glancing around. Yas sat up on the counter, clapping her hands together and laughing.

“I’m gonna set up the pen in here so we can keep Yas out of the way,” Gavin said, moving with his box to the sunroom.

“An excellent idea,” Ricky said. He tickled Yas a little before grabbing the kitchen boxes from Tina.

“I can help!” Oliver said, landing next to Gavin, a wide smile on his face. “I built it before.”

“And I welcome it,” Gavin said. 

Tina and Ricky started putting away the dishes while Gavin and Oliver built the pen. When it was done, Gavin brought Yas over, placing her in it gently.

“No!” Yas said, getting to her feet. She held her arms out to Gavin. “I help!”

“You want to help?” Gavin asked, putting his hands on his hips. Yas nodded her head. “Here. You can organize these.” 

He grabbed the other box that he had brought in with him. He opened it and dumped its contents on her. Yas laughed as she was buried under a small pile of stuffed animals.

“That’ll keep you busy,” Gavin said, smiling at her as she rolled around on them.

A familiar voice called from the front of the house. “We’re here.”

Gavin turned around slowly. Ricky was at the front door, welcoming Connor and Hank into their house. With very deliberate steps, Gavin walked up to them.

Connor and Ricky were talking excitedly to one another, something about the architecture of the house. Hank stood in the doorway, a scowl on his face as he drank from a styrofoam cup.

“Uhm, what are they doing here?” Gavin asked, eyes glancing to Ricky.

“I asked them to come help with the move so it would go faster,” Ricky explained. “Well, I asked Connor. And he brought Hank.”

“Against my will,” Hank added.

“I hope it’s alright,” Ricky said, turning to Gavin, stepping a bit closer. “I figured you’d want to get settled in as soon as possible.”

“Uh, yeah.” Gavin nodded, turned, and escaped upstairs. That was another thing that hadn’t changed about him, his inability to face awkward situations. 

Gavin ran into the first room he saw, the one that would serve as Yasmine’s room. He slumped to the floor, sitting against the wall under the window. He was glad for the help, he hated moving and having an extra two sets of hands there would help. But why did those hands have to belong to Connor and Hank?

He heard the door open and looked up. Oliver was slowly inching his way in.

“Dad?” he said. “Are you okay?”

Gavin sighed, letting his body relax a little. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Oliver walked over and sat down next to him. “You don’t like Lieutenant Anderson do you?”

“It’s complicated,” Gavin mumbled. Oliver looked at him with expectant eyes. He sighed. “We used to get along pretty well. But...shit happens.”

Oliver nodded. His eyes wandered around the room. “This room is bigger than your room at the apartment,” he said. “It’s quite the upgrade.”

Gavin chuckled. “Yeah well, the master is even bigger.”

“This isn’t your room?” Oliver asked, his LED blinking.

“No. This is gonna be Yas’ room.”

“Oh.” Oliver smiled. “It’s nice. Hey, can I have a bed? I mean, I know I don’t really need to sleep or anything but I’d really like-”

“Of course you get a bed,” Gavin told him. He wrapped an arm around the kid’s shoulders. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Oh good!” Oliver said. “But where’s it going to fit? You bought Yas a lot of stuff.”

“Well, I assume you’d like it somewhere in your room.”

Oliver sat up straight, his eyes wide. “I get my own room?”

“Yeah, you get your own room.”

“You’re joking,” he said. Gavin shook his head. “I get my own room?” Gavin nodded. “I get my own room!”

Oliver jumped out and raced across the hall to his room. Gavin chuckled, hearing him running around the space. He stood up, preparing himself to face the happy helpers. 

“I was instructed to put these here.” Hank stood in the door, a stack of boxes in his arms.

“Oh. Uh, just put them wherever.”

Hank dropped them unceremoniously on the floor, the top on slipping off. He huffed.

“Look I don’t want you here any more than you want to be here,” Gavin told him.

Hank put his hands on his hips. He looked at the ground, seeming to be fighting with what he wanted to say.

“Kids take a lot of work,” he said.

“Gee, I never figured,” Gavin replied, rolling his eyes.

“I’m just trying to help,” Hank said, squinting at him.

“I don’t need-” Gavin stopped himself, biting his lip. Maybe being a father had softened him. 

“I’m just saying I’ve done it before,” Hank said. “I may not like you but I’m not gonna let these kids suffer for it. If you or Ricky need anything...well, you have my number.”

“Uh...yeah. Thanks,” Gavin said, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or anything.

Hank gave him a half-hearted wave and left the room. Gavin looked around. Everything seemed to be real. He pinched himself to be sure. He shrugged. 

Well, that was another thing that seemed to be changing.


	4. Dancing

Tina walked into the break room, watching as Gavin squinted across the bullpen at Ricky and Connor, who were talking over a file.

“Your face is gonna get stuck that way ya know,” she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Gavin groaned and slid down, resting his head against the table.

“What? Are you hungover or something?”

“No,” Gavin mumbled. “I’m just a terrible boyfriend.”

Gavin sat next to him at the table, sipping slightly at her coffee. “Well, you’re not completely wrong.”

Gavin lifted his head and glared at her. “Gee, thanks.”

“What’s on your mind?”

Gavin sat back up, gesturing out at Ricky. “I wanted to do something for him, you know? Like, something nice. To show that like...I have feelings or whatever?”

“And that makes you a bad boyfriend how?”

“I know nothing about him, Tina? I spent like, an hour last night trying to think of something and I have nothing. Nothing!”

“Alright, Mr. drama pants calm down.” Tina shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and giving him a prim look. “How long have the two of you been together?”

“Like...I dunno. Three? Months.”

Tina nodded, pursing her lips. “Well, there you go. You’ve had the kids for two. You guys only really had that two week period to really date.” She smirked. “And I’m guessing you didn’t do a whole lot of talking then.”

Gavin blushed and turned away. “Shut-up,” he said.

“I’m just saying that maybe it’s best if you two had a real date? You know? Like one night without the kids where you just talk and get to know each other.”

Gavin was quiet for a moment, watching as Ricky returned to his desk. “It’s not a completely terrible idea.”

“Don’t lie, it’s a great idea.”

“It’s okay.”

*  
Gavin made some excuse about needing to revisit a crime scene and left work early that day. He planned on cleaning the house a little, but it was already pretty spotless. Then he got about halfway through starting to cook something before remembering that Ricky didn’t eat. He ended up sitting on the couch, waiting anxiously for Ricky to get home.

“Hey,” Gavin said, sitting up straight and turning the tv off.

“Hello,” Ricky said. He looked around the room, and then down towards the sunroom. “Where are Oliver and Yas?”

“They’re taken care of.”

Ricky hesitated a bit, his LED yellow. “Did...did you kill them?”

“Jesus, no!” Gavin said. “Why the hell is that your first thought.”

“I’m sorry.” Ricky stepped further into the room, leaving his work bag by the door. “I just...can’t think of any other reason they’d be gone.”

“They’re at Tina’s,” Gavin said. He scooched over on the couch, patting the cushion.

Ricky sat down slowly, eyeing Gavin. “Why?”

“Because it’s...date night.” Gavin’s face twitched a bit, realizing how silly it sounded out loud.

Ricky tilted his head. “Why do we need a date night?”

“Because,” Gavin said. Ricky raised an eyebrow at him. “Because I realized I don’t really know anything about you. I mean, we’ve only been together a few months, so, you know, normal but it’s about damn time we got that worked out.”

“Oh.” Ricky nodded and sat back in the couch, hands on his thighs, body ridged. 

“So…” Gavin scooted closer, placed his hand on Ricky’s shoulder, feeling the tension in the air. “What, uh...what do you like?”

Ricky’s head tilted, his LED blinking quickly, still yellow. “Fishing?”

Gavin leaned back a bit. “Really? Fishing?”

Ricky sighed and shook his head. “No. I don’t...know.”

Gavin’s expression softened. “What do you mean.”

“I’ve only really existed for a few months,” Ricky said. “And I’ve been so preoccupied with work and you and now the kids...I just haven’t really thought about it.”

“Ah,” Gavin said, nodding. “So you don’t even know what you like.” He chuckled a little, but the tenseness in Ricky did not go away. “That’s okay though. We can just, figure it out together.”

Ricky turned, a small smile on his lips, but not one of joy. “Or,” he said, scooting closer and placing a hand on Gavin’s thigh. “With the kids gone, we could enjoy the evening together.”

Ricky leaned forward for a kiss and it took all of Gavin’s energy to turn his head, not giving in. Ricky sighed and pulled back.

“Don’t you want to know?” Gavin asked. “Don’t you want to know what you’re like.”

Ricky looked down, his face sunken. “No,” he said, a soft whisper.

“Why.”

“What if…” His voice trailed off. 

Gavin had learned from Ricky that sometimes it was best to let the silence linger. Ricky had always given Gavin the time to get up the courage to say what he wanted. He wanted to extend the same courtesy to Ricky.

“What if,” Ricky started again. He looked up at Gavin, his eyes slightly wet. “I don’t like who I am?”

Gavin gave him a small smile and closed the gap between them, running a hand through his hair. “Ricky, I may not know a lot about you. But of what I do know, you’re pretty great. And honestly, everyone has something about themselves they don’t like. So, it would just make you more...human.”

Ricky blinked his tears away. “I suppose...we could try some things.”

“But not fishing right?”

Ricky laughed. “Definitely not.”

“Good. So uh, what about movies? That’s an easy thing. Like any of the stuff we’ve watched? Like a genre or whatever?”

Ricky shook his head. “No. Movies tend to be horribly predictable. I always see the endings coming and most characters are flat and unamusing.”

“Okay, so, not a movie buff. Uh.” Gavin looked around the room for objects that would inspire hobbies. His gaze landed on the stereo. “What about music? Everyone has a favorite genre of music.”

“I haven’t listened to much music,” Ricky said. “But we could give it a shot.”

“Good.” 

Gavin got up, leaving Ricky on the couch and moving to the stereo. He turned it on to his favorite radio station, classic rock. He turned back to Ricky, bobbing his head a bit to the music. 

“What do you think?” He asked. 

Ricky tilted his head, his LED circling a soft yellow.

“No? Yes? Yellow good or bad?”

“Yellow thinking,” Ricky said.

“Let’s try something else.” 

Gavin switched the station to a throwback pop station. He turned back, dancing to the sound that filled the air. Ricky slowly got off the couch, his eyes glancing over Gavin’s body as he moved towards him.

“What?” Gavin asked. He stilled his movements, suddenly very aware of his body.

“Continue,” Ricky said. 

Gavin squinted at him but continued dancing, more awkward than before. Hands behind his back, Ricky circled him, eyes going up and down his body.

“Okay, what?” Gavin said, crossing his arms and stopping his dancing.

Ricky stopped in front of him. His LED blinked rapidly a few times and the stereo switched stations. Gavin looked at it as it started to play a slow love song he didn’t recognize.

Head tilted, face still confused, Ricky grabbed Gavin’s waist with one hand, pulling him close, and grabbed Gavin’s hand in his other. Gavin got the hint, placing his hand on Ricky’s arm and looking up at him as they started slowly swaying to the music.

“Dancing, huh?” Gavin asked, adjusting his grip and pulling himself closer to Ricky’s body.

Ricky leaned his forehead against Gavin’s, moving his feet slightly, closing his eyes. “Yes,” he said. “I think I might like this very much.”

Gavin smiled. “Maybe you can take classes or something. Would you like that? I mean, I could watch the kids and stuff after work.”

Ricky nodded, his head moving Gavin’s. “But I’d want you to go with me.”

Gavin sighed. He had never been a very graceful dancer, and he had a feeling Ricky was going to pick it up pretty quick, as he did with everything. But he had wanted to do something for the android, and he’d much rather spend the night doing something else.

“Yeah, alright,” he said. “I’ll go to dance classes with you.”

Ricky smiled and kissed Gavin on the top of his head. They danced all night.


	5. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rises from the depths of hibernation*  
> Sorry for the delay. Hope this hopeful Gavin and Hank friendship soothes you

Ricky placed the sleeping Yasmine in her crib and turned to Gavin, his LED yellow. “Now, you’re sure you’ll be okay?”

Gavin leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “Yes, I’m sure. Believe it or not, I am capable of keeping a toddler alive.”

“I just worry,” Ricky said, his fingers fidgeting. 

“Hey, I’ve taken care of the kids before without you,” Gavin reminded him. “This time it’s only one.”

“Yes but...Oliver was always here to help,” Ricky said. “In case anything went wrong.”

Gavin smirked at him. “Wow. You actually trust her with Oliver more than with me.” He scoffed. “Good to know.”

Ricky sighed, walking towards him. “I trust you,” he said. “I just…” He tilted his head down, looking up at Gavin through his eyelashes, “worry.”

Gavin laughed and stepped forward, grabbing Ricky’s waist and pulling him close, leaning their foreheads together. “I promise, I’ve got this.”

Ricky nodded and pulled back a bit. “Remember, she’s still getting over that cold. So if she starts coughing, her medicine is above the kitchen sink.”

Gavin nodded.”Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’ve got this.”

Oliver raced up the stairs, stopping in the doorway. “Dad dad! C’mon we’re gonna be late!”

Ricky chuckled at him. “I’ll be right there.” He raced away. “Now, if you need anything, do not hesitate to call.”

“I will,” Gavin said, grabbing Ricky’s arm and walking him downstairs. “But I assure you, nothing will go wrong.”

Ricky gave Gavin a kiss, and Oliver gave him a hug, and then they were off, heading to some android-conference thing that Oliver insisted they go to, mainly to hang out with his ‘cool Uncle Connor’. 

Gavin turned around to the empty house. It had been a long time since he had the night alone, not that he even seemed to miss it. He had grown quite accustomed to having people around, it didn’t bother him as much as he thought. 

He ignored the healthy dinner that Ricky had already prepared for him and opted for the leftover pizza from the night before. As he settled down on the couch to catch up on some shows, he couldn’t help but miss the chatter. More importantly, he missed being crowded on the couch, him leaning against Ricky, Oliver leaning against him.

Quasi-thankfully, the loneliness was interrupted when the baby monitor on the table buzzed to life, a guttural cry from Yasmine followed by a series of coughs coming from it. Gavin jumped to life, running up the stairs two at a time. 

Yasmine was kneeling in her crib, her face in a frown. She coughed a few more times and Gavin picked her up, gently patting her back.

“It’s okay,” he said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. “You’re okay.”

Yasmine coughed again and then started crying, burying her face in Gavin’s neck. 

“Okay, okay. Medicine.” 

Gavin hugged Yas close and carried her downstairs, careful not to run. He set her down on the counter and rummaged around in the cabinet, hurriedly pulling out a small bottle of liquid medicine. He checked the label to make sure it was the one the doctor had prescribed before grabbing a spoon and pouring some out onto it.

“Here we go,” he said, holding the spoon up to Yas. “This will make you feel better.”

Yas clamped her mouth shut, turning her head side to side and Gavin tried to get her to take the medicine. She squealed, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh, come on,” Gavin said, smiling at her. “You can’t expect to get any better if you don’t take your medicine.” He leaned back a bit, blinking. “Uh, don’t tell Ricky I said that.”

Yas squirmed around, swatting at the spoon.

“Alright, alright. Uh…right!” Gavin opened the fridge, grabbing the jar of applesauce. He had seen Ricky do this before, mix the medicine in. Yas always ate it right away.

But this time she didn’t. Gavin even tried pretending the spoon was an airplane, but the kid was not buying it. 

Gavin sighed, putting his hands on the counter and hanging his head. “Work with me here,” he said. Yas just cried, interrupted briefly by a string of coughs.

Gavin pulled out his phone. He really didn’t want to call Ricky. He wanted to prove that he could take care of Yasmine alone, that he could be the good dad that Ricky believed he was. But Yasmine needed her medicine, pride be damned.

Gavin started scrolling through his contacts but he stopped almost immediately, staring at a name in his phone. Now Gavin had to decide which pride was more important-pride at being a good dad, or pride at not needing any help.

The other line rang, and Gavin paced back and forth, mind bouncing between ‘please pick up’ and ‘for the love of god don’t answer’.

“Reed,” Hank said, his voice groggy. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Gavin did not. He had lost track in watching T.V. He glanced at the clock, wincing when 1:45 flashed back at him.

“Uh, yeah,” Gavin said. “Sorry.”

“It better be damned important.”

“It is!” Gavin said. “Uhm, it’s Yasmine.”

There was a brief pause and Hank’s voice was considerably softer when he spoke again. “Is she okay?”

“She’s got a cough,” Gavin explained. He smoothed down Yas’ hair, the toddler sniffling and starting to calm down. “But she won’t take her medicine.”

“Did you try putting it in applesauce?”

“Yeah. She did not like that.”

Hank sighed, grumbling a bit. “Alright, well...do you have any juice boxes?”

“Juice boxes?” Gavin opened the fridge again, scanning the shelves. “Juice boxes, juice boxes, Ah yes! I have juice boxes!” He pulled one out, holding it triumphantly.

“Great. Now, take the straw and put it in the medicine bottle.”

“In the medicine bottle?”

“Don’t question me, just do it.”

“Alright.” Gavin unwrapped the straw, putting it in the bottle. “Now what?”

“Hide the bottle behind the juice box and hold it up to Yasmine to drink. Just, make sure she only takes a few sips.”

“Oooookay.” 

Gavin put the phone on the counter and held the box and bottle together. He held it up to Yas. She looked at him for a moment, then leaned forward, starting to drink. Gavin chuckled excitedly and pulled it away when she had enough. 

He grabbed the phone. “It worked! She drank it!”

“See?” Hank said. Yasmine reached out, her hands grabbing for the juice, starting to cry again. Gavin put the straw in the box and handed it to her. “Don’t ever doubt me again.”

“Sorry,” Gavin said. “And, uh, thanks.”

It was quiet again for a moment. “Don’t mention it,” Hank said, hanging up.

Gavin put his phone away and gathered Yasmine in his arms, carrying her back to her crib as she drank her juice, eyes dropping. He put her down, taking the empty box from her. He covered her with her blanket and placed a kiss to her head.

“See?” he said, smiling at her. “I got this whole dad thing nailed down. Right?”

Yas returned his smile, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “I totally got this.”


	6. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> I swear this isn't dead  
> I promise

Gavin bounded down the steps two at a time, fingers fluttering with his tie. “We’re going to be late,” he called out, rounding around to the kitchen.

Ricky was standing at the island, Yasmine sitting on the counter before him. He was using a soft bristle brush to pull her hair into mini pigtails. “We have plenty of time,” he said, not looking at Gavin. “Your breakfast is on the table.”

Gavin grabbed a piece of toast off his plate, biting into it. “Where’s Oliver?” he asked, crumbs spewing across the room.

Ricky chuckled a little, a soft smile on his lips as he patted down the flyaways on Yas’ head. “He’s still getting ready. I think he’s a bit nervous.”

“I’ll go check on him.” Gavin shoved another bite in his mouth and bounded back up the steps.

He found Oliver in his room, standing before his mirror, swapping a red ball cap out with a blue beanie, then back again.

“Dad,” he said, spotting Gavin at the door. “Which hat looks best?”

“Hate to break it to ya, kid, but you can’t wear hats to school?”

Oliver spun around, hats falling to the ground, his LED spinning red. “What? Why not?”

“Something about gangs or whatever.” Gavin walked over, ruffling Oliver’s hair. “Having a bad hair day are we?”

Oliver smiled, his LED returning to blue, and swatted Gavin’s hand away. “More like a not long enough hair day.” He turned back to the mirror, trying to pull strands of his hair down to cover the side of his face.

Gavin nodded and pulled the desk chair over, sitting on it backward, resting his chin on the back. “What are you worried about?”

Oliver frowned, dropping his hands. “I don’t want the other kids to treat me any different because I’m an android. And I thought if they didn’t know, then they couldn’t. And they could just get to know me for me, you know?” He sighed, hanging his head. “I don’t want anyone to, well, you know…”

Gavin sat up and reached out, rubbing Oliver’s arm. “Hey, listen, you’re a great kid. And they’re all gonna see that and you’re going to end up with so many friends you won’t know what to do with them.”

Oliver glanced up at him. “You think?”

“Oh, I know it. And hey, if anyone messes with you just let me know and I’ll kick their ass.”

Oliver gave him a look. “You’re going to beat up a ten-year-old?”

“Oh yeah,” Gavin told him, smirking. “I’d beat up a baby if it messed with you.” 

Oliver laughed. “You’re crazy,” he said.

“And you’re going to be late,” Gavin said. He got up, giving Oliver’s hair another little rustle before walking him downstairs.  
-

Gavin bit at his thumbnail, eyes glued to the clock, leg bouncing in his seat.

“Detective,” Ricky said, his voice slow and soft. “That doesn’t look like filling out reports to me.”

“Don’t act like you aren’t worried either,” Gavin said. He pulled his hand away, trying to focus on his computer as well. 

“I’m sure everything is fine,” Ricky told him. “We would have gotten a call by now if something was wrong.”

“Only if something really bad happened,” Gavin said. “He could be getting bullied and they wouldn’t care.”

“Gavin, they would care. And they would call. Now do your work.”

Gavin groaned, leaning back in his seat. “But it’s so boring.”

“You know we can’t leave early if we’re working a case,” Ricky said. “Be glad we have the opportunity to do so.”

Gavin grumbled and woke his computer back up, scowling at the stack of papers on his desk. 

-

“Dad!” Oliver said, waving from the school steps. He ran up to Gavin and Ricky, giving them each a hug.

“I’m guessing you had a good day?” Ricky asked, smiling back at the child.

“The best!” Oliver said. “I already have a best friend! His name is Larry and he’s really funny!”

“That’s awesome,” Gavin said. “Larry’s a great name.”

“Oh, and my teacher wants to talk to you guys. Like, today.”

“What did you do?” Gavin asked, making sure his tone was light, indicating a joke.

“Nothing,” Oliver said, mimicking his tone. “Can I play on the playground while you guys talk?”

Ricky glanced over at the school’s playground and nodded. “I don’t see why not.”

“Best day ever,” Oliver declared, racing away.

“That kid has way too much energy,” Gavin declared.

The two made their way to Mrs. Starch’s room. She was standing at the back wall, pinning drawings up on the side.

“Oh god,” Gavin whispered as they entered the room. “I’m having so many flashbacks right now.”

“Did you enjoy school?” Ricky asked.

“Not a bit.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Starch said, looking at them over her shoulder. “Hello.”

“Uhm, hi,” Gavin said. “We’re Oliver’s dads.”

“Yes, of course, come in come in.”

Gavin and Ricky sat down at two of the desks in the front row, and Mrs. Starch sat at her desk, a wide smile on her face.

“Oliver’s not in trouble or anything is he?” Gavin asked.

“Nothing of the sort,” the teacher replied. “The truth is, I’ve always had an idea about android children, a way to better integrate them into school life. And I think Oliver would be excellent to help me test it out.”

“No way,” Gavin said, hands balling into fists. “He’s not some test subject you can just experiment on!”

“I’m not suggesting that at all.” Mrs. Starch sighed, frowning a bit. “Oh dear, I haven’t really explained it well.”

“Perhaps if you told us what this idea was,” Ricky offered, earning him a glare from Gavin.

“Yes, of course. You see, Oliver, like all the other android children, is already incredibly smart, and has the capacity to learn and absorb knowledge at an incredible rate. I don’t think being a student is really the best use of his time.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Gavin asked. He crossed his arms, slouching down in his seat.

“I think Oliver should be more of a teacher’s aide. Someone the other students can relate to and get help from. Class sizes are so large these days that it’s hard to give every student the attention they really need. Oliver can help with that, give supplementary aid to students who are struggling a bit. He’ll still get to interact with the other children, and play with them at recess, but his skills will be put to better use.”

Gavin frowned. “Well, it’s not a terrible idea,” he mumbled. “But I don’t want Oliver to be treated any differently. He deserves the chance to be a regular kid, you know? He’s owed that.”

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Mrs. Starch said. “I just think you should consider it, as a way to give Oliver a more purposeful existence at this school.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “I get it.”

“We should let Oliver decide,” Ricky said. “After all, it is his life that will be affected.”

“Absolutely,” the teacher said. “I would never think about asking him to do something he wasn't comfortable with.”

“We’ll talk about it with him tonight.”

-

“So what do you think?” Gavin asked. He sat on the bed next to Oliver, having just got through explaining the whole concept to him.

“I’m not sure,” Oliver said, his LED blinking yellow as he considered it. “What do you guys think?”

Ricky shook his head. “It’s not important what we think. This is your life, and you have to decide how to live it.”

Oliver frowned, body slumping a bit. “I don’t know. I mean, on the one hand, I want to help, and it sounds like it could be pretty fun to teach instead of learn. The actual class part of school is kind of boring.”

Gavin chuckled. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

Oliver bit his lip. “But, what if the other kids don’t like me anymore?”

“They already like you,” Gavin told him, rubbing his back gently. “I’m not sure how much that’ll change with this.”

“You don’t have to decide tonight,” Ricky said. “You take as much time as you need.”

Oliver nodded, and Gavin tucked him into bed.

“Dad?” Oliver said, just as Gavin was turning off the light. 

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I think I’m going to do it. I want to be as helpful as I can. Like you two are.”

Gavin smiled at him. “And you’ll do a wonderful job of it.”


End file.
